


run me like a river

by indraaas



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, GET IT, although in my defense this sort of involves nerves, anyway wow this is dirty and a long time coming, just not the pain kind lmao, skipped studying about nerves to write this, smut for one smut for all, that orange grove needs therapy lmao, unedited as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indraaas/pseuds/indraaas
Summary: It’s no trade secret that the Banu Nahida and her Afshin frequent the orange grove in their down time.  Anybody could pass by at any time and by God above if that doesn’t send a little thrill through her.





	run me like a river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astarisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/gifts).

> for my beautiful stars thank you for waiting for my dumbass to post this lmao

The thickly woven canopy of the orange grove mutes the rays of the afternoon sun, filtering down just enough light that it catches the gold silk of her chador and spills over the cool, shaded alcove.

Still, Nahri _ burns_.

"Dara," she gasps, "_Da__ra_."

Her Afshin presses closer, so broad and heavy that not a single inch of her is unbranded by his skin. He doesn't sweat - no Daeva pureblood does - but there's a slickness between them that's equal parts her and him and she can't tell where he begins and she ends (_and oh, she is ending, she has been since she laid eyes on him_).

“Yes, Banu Nahida?” He murmurs reverently, pressing a kiss to her neck so hot it boils her blood. “What is it you need?”

“Don’t stop,” she keens, “Don’t, please.”

“Don’t stop what, Banu Nahida? This?” Dara’s eyes twinkle as a calloused hand trails up her side, counting one-two-three-four-five ribs before cupping her breast and swiping a rough thumb over her already peaked nipple. He catches her shuddered breath with his mouth, breathing life back into her. 

“Or maybe this?” His hands fall low, tracing the dips of hips and gripping her silky smooth thighs. He pauses for a fraction of a second, waiting for her to give him a signal to continue; when she scrapes her nails down the expanse of his back, he squeezes her tightly and pulls her legs apart to settle between them. His length pushes against her and she’s already so wet the ache for him sends pulses shooting right up her spine until it’s all she can do to moan and not fall to pieces. Her core clenches around nothing, a throbbing, consuming reminder of what’s missing and what she needs and _ she needs him most_.

“You haven’t answered my question yet,” he says, rubbing himself against her languidly, although she can see how much of a toll this is taking on him, too - his pupils are black holes and every so often his shoulders tense up as if holding himself back. Nahri’s tempted, for half a second, to keep her mouth firmly shut just so she can see him lose control. He’s always so _ perfectly _ in command of everything but she’s a Nahid and he’s her Afshin and if there’s anyone who knows how to break a perfect rhythm (_his perfect rhythm_) it’s _ her_.

Then he hits her clit just right and all willpower is lost.

“What is it you _ need_, Nahri?”

"_You_.”

Dara pushes into her and Nahri almost, _ almost _ cries. It’s not painful - no, Dara’s always been so _ careful _with her when they’re like this that even their first time was nothing but bliss - but the connection disconnects her from reality until all there is is Dara and Nahri and their secret little orange grove in the middle of summer. Her heart thuds out of rhythm when he breathes her name raggedly and presses down against her harder. She’ll never admit it out loud but this is her favourite part; where, for once, she doesn’t have to be bigger than her own body. 

He starts off slowly, deep thrusts to test the waters, to see her bite her lip to keep herself for begging for more. Nahri spreads her legs as wide as they can go and angles her hips up high, pushing up when he pulls back, whining when he stops to revel in her clenching walls, and nearly sobbing as one hand finally drifts down to rub her clit as he pushes in once more. Everything is so hot and dizzying and Nahri can barely keep her eyes open to watch him break, too.

Dara’s so beautiful in the afternoon sun, it’s unfair. All the gold in her coiffeurs dulled to the rich tan of his skin; all the finely woven silk on her bed a scruffy mess compared to the feel of his hair between her fingers. _ How do you not see this? _ Nahri can’t help but think through the haze, _how do you not see how amazing you are? _

Dara hooks her legs over his shoulders and sinks in even _ deeper_, his blunt head pushing against that one spot in her that has her screeching before she remembers where they are and clamps up. This is their spot but it’s no trade secret that the Banu Nahida and her Afshin frequent the orange grove in their down time. Anybody could pass by at any time and by God above if that doesn’t send a little thrill through her. 

“Don’t,” he says, just as out of breath as she is, “Don’t silence yourself.”

“What if somebody hears us?”

“Let them.”

And then he picks up his pace and any protest dies on her lips before she can breathe it into existence. Everything is too much for her sensitive body, the ground beneath her scraping her up, the air against her skin, Dara’s hands, dick, lips, _ Dara_. She doesn’t know where to turn without being hit with a wave of pleasure, each one more powerful than the last - something is cresting within her and she can only hold onto Dara and hope she makes it to the other side alive. 

“Dara, Dara, I can’t - oh _ God_, Dara, it’s too much, I don’t... _ fuck_!”

“What’s too much? Do you want me to stop?” Dara stops all movement and watches her with careful, mischievous eyes. His thumb is still pressed against her clit and he’s fully sheathed within her so every tiny shockwave rippling through her keeps going harder and harder against her volition. Nahri whips her head back and tries her hardest to stay still so she can _ focus_. It’s so hard to do that when he’s just as frozen as she is but it still feels like he’s fucking her senseless. 

“No, keep going,” Nahri pleads, “Never stop. If you stop, I’ll die. Please.”

“As my Banu Nahida wishes.” Dara swipes his thumb against her as he starts up again and Nahri _ breaks. _ Galaxies are born and destroyed and born again behind her eyelids in an endless loop of colours she can’t put names to save one - the emerald green she sees every day and calls her home. Her legs are quaking and her torso trembles like she’s just been hit with thunder because she _ has _ and there’s nothing keeping her grounded. He keeps going, even when she sobs and alternates between begging him to just _ wait _for her to find her bearings even though they’re a lost cause, and demanding he keep going because underneath the pleasure there’s something more building up and just out of her reach unless he takes her to it.

“Nahri...Nahri, I’m - fuck, I’m gonna-”

“Do it,” she gasps, “Do it, oh God, I don’t _ care_, I need it, give it to me.”

Dara slams into her so roughly she scoots up several inches and blacks out for a moment as her second orgasm overtakes her just as Dara releases himself and collapses on top of her in a spent heap.

“I love you,” Dara mutters once he manages to find his footing again. He presses little butterfly kisses to her jaw, waiting for her to open her eyes. Nahri keeps them closed a little longer, just so she can focus on the feel of him everywhere on her. This is home. He is always her home.

“I love you, too. And I’d love you a lot more if we could just stay here for the rest of time. Don’t move at _ all _ and you’ll have my love forever.”

Dara chuckles and pushes onto his elbows - Nahri mourns the loss of his heat - to brush her curly hair out of her face. “I can’t be taking up all of the Banu Nahida’s time, can I? She has so many patients to see…”

“I’m on _ break_.”

“Not forever.”

“Ugh. When did _ you _ become the responsible one?” Nahri toys with the ends of his hair, twisting it around her fingers and tugging gently. “Killjoy. Can’t even let me enjoy my post-orgasmic bliss in peace.”

“My apologies,” Dara’s mouth curls into a devious little smile that spells nothing but trouble for her. “Allow me to make up for that…”

_ I’m dead and gone_, Nahri thinks as he moves down to scrape his teeth against her hip, _ dead and fucking gone. _


End file.
